1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an assay. More particularly, the present invention relates to an assay for prostaglandins of the F.sub..alpha. series.
2. BACKGROUND of the Prior Art
Prostaglandins of the F.sub..alpha. series are known and are characterized by containing a C.sub.99 and C.sub.11 cis-diol structure in the cyclopentane ring.
For example, prostaglandin F.sub.2.sub..alpha. (PGF.sub.2.sub..alpha.) is a compound having the following structural formula ##SPC1##
Other F.sub..sub..alpha. prostaglandins include PGF.sub. 1.sub..alpha. and PGF.sub.3.sub..alpha.. Prostaglandins exist in the cells of many, if not all, animals. They exert biological activities in the body of the animal in which it is present. A simple assay for the presence of PGF.sub..alpha. compounds, and especially PGF.sub.2.sub..alpha., would be valuable for research and diagnostic purposes.
It was disclosed in J. Chrom. Sci. 56 1:129 (1971) that n-butyl boronic acid reacts with PGF.sub.2.sub..alpha. and the combination may be used in the GLC analysis for PGF.sub.2.sub..alpha..